


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o3/10] (Tsunayoshi S. & Reborn) Ice Cream

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You stared at the hunched form of Tsuna who was sulking in the corner of his bed. Curious, you leaned over towards Reborn who was standing on Tsuna’s desk. “What’s wrong with him?”
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o3/10] (Tsunayoshi S. & Reborn) Ice Cream

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Friendship, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 251 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You stared at the hunched form of Tsuna who was sulking in the corner of his bed. Curious, you leaned over towards Reborn who was standing on Tsuna’s desk. “What’s wrong with him?”

Reborn smirked, letting you know that this was his doing. “We had some fun training yesterday.”

You sweatdropped, moving your gaze back to the smaller boy. “Tsuna? You okay?” You couldn’t even begin to imagine what hell that Reborn had put him through in the name of _training_.

He shook his head, his arms wrapping tighter around his knees. You felt bad for the younger boy. “I hate… rivers.”

“Eh?” You blinked, really curious to know what Reborn could have done to him that involved a river. An idea struck you and you grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed.

He blinked in confusion as you dragged him from his house. “Where are we going?”

“To get some ice cream! It’ll make you feel better!”

You brought him into the local ice cream shop and paid for the ice cream of his choice; he got a vanilla chocolate swirl cone while you chose a plain vanilla cone.

He called your name softly to get your attention. “Y/N?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Thank you,” He smiled brightly, a small smear of ice cream on the corner of his lips.

“No problemo, boss.” You smiled back, feeling happy that you had gotten your boss’s mind off of his torturous training. You’d have to ask Reborn about the river later, though.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
